Just Be There
by MarauderFan4ever
Summary: It all started when Elrohir decided to go for a ride on a sunny day in the fall. Who know that he would meet a woman with four boys, whose husband has died and left her to care for them alone? And who knew that he would get so attatched to the boys-and th
1. You Met Me

Chapter 1: A Picnic for Six

It was not as if Elrohir did not enjoy his visits to the White City to see his sister. It was just that he was not feeling entirely comfortable in the surrounded by all of the Marble and city. He was and Elf, he liked Nature and openness. There was no openness in Minas Tirith. It was just to confining for his taste. So whenever he had a chance he would take his horse and go out to the fields and enjoy the day.

Today was some kind of city holiday in Minas Tirith because everyone in the city had taken a day off and was picnicking all over the Pelennor Fields. It didn't bother Elrohir as he and his horse walked lazily through the fields, enjoying the sunshine. It gave him people to chat with and little children to watch as they ran around having fun.

He road through the hundreds of picnickers, and pretty soon he was riding on the edge, where there weren't that many people. Except for one group of people that is. He found his eyes resting on a pair of people. It was a young looking woman and who Elrohir assumed was her son, eating on a picnic blanket. The boy looked to be about two or so years old. The woman had blonde hair, quite uncommon for a Gondorion and her son had dark hair, which didn't make all that much sense. She was helping him eat his food, because he was twisting around, trying to look at everything at once, and it was clear that she wanted him to finish eating before he joined in the fun.

He was so caught up in watching this woman and her son that he forgot to keep one eye on where he was steering his horse and didn't notice when a line of three boys came running at him and his horse. So it was no surprise when the horse (as well trained as he was) reared up in fright when the little boys began running around his legs.

And threw Elrohir to the ground.

His horse neighed and ran (though not too far) away from him, stopping when he found some suitable grass to graze on.

"Some friend you are." Elrohir muttered, sitting up slowly.

"Are you alright?" He found himself looking into the eyes of the very woman he had been observing.

"I-I think so." He stood up slowly.

"No, don't stand up yet!" She cried. "I have to make sure you're not hurt anywhere!" He stared at her. "Don't worry, I'm a healer. I know what I'm doing." It made Elrohir smile at the motherly way she fussed over him.

"Mommy?" A little boy with the looks of a five-year-old came up behind the woman. "Is that man going to be alright?"

She gave him one more once over with her eyes. "Yes, sweetie, he's going to be fine." She stood up and picked the little boy up and offered her hand to Elrohir, who shook his head and stood up himself. "And he's not a man, he's an Elf."

_So she did notice._ Elrohir thought._ I was wondering if she would._

The little boy gasped dramatically in a way that only a small child could. "Are you really an Elf?"

The woman turned red. She shushed her son. "Do not speak so rudely, Lee. You must address people with more respect."

Elrohir smiled warmly. "Think nothing of it, young one. And yes, I am an Elf." He turned to the side. "See my pointy ears?"

The boy called Lee giggled as three more boys walked up behind them, one of which was the little boy he had seen earlier.

"Oh there you are!" The woman said, frowning. "Would you be so kind as to apologizing to, ah, um-?"

"Elrohir." Elrohir supplied.

The woman's eyes flickered over to his, and he knew that she knew exactly who he was. "Yes, apologize to Lord Elrohir for giving his horse a scare and in turn throwing him to the ground."

"We're sorry." All four boys said in unison, even though the two year old had nothing to do with the whole incident.

"Apology accepted." Elrohir smiled. "Now you know who I am, but I have not had the pleasure of learning your names."

The woman blushed and gave him a smile. "Of course. That was horribly rude of me." She placed a hand on the tallest boy, who seemed to be trying to act older than he was. "This is my oldest son, Dean, who is almost eleven."

"Good to meet you Sir." He said politely.

"The same to you." Elrohir replied.

"And my second oldest. She put a hand on the second tallest boy, who looked much too solemn and quiet for a boy his age. "This is my second oldest, Lucas, we all call him Louie for short, who is seven."

"And a half!" Lucas added what seemed to be bravely for him. "It's good to meet you." He added quickly after a look from his mother." She nodded approvingly.

"And this is my third oldest, Leo-"

"Lee!" He interrupted. "I hate my full name." He said to Elrohir as seriously as one his age could from his mother's arms. "So everybody calls me Lee."

"And this is Lee," the woman (whose name Elrohir _still_ didn't know) said with a smile. "Who is turning five in just a few days."

"Only a week and a half left!" He said cheerfully. "And I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, Lee." Elrohir said and grinned widely when Lee smiled about as wide as he had ever seen someone smile.

"And my youngest," the woman (this whole not knowing her name thing was getting a little annoying) stepped aside to reveal a boy hiding behind her legs, who moved behind them again. "Somewhere behind me, is Gabriel, who we all call Gabe, is two."

Elrohir crouched down so he was (somewhat) at eye level with the young boy. The little one smiled shyly and tried to hide behind his mother's legs once more.

"It's very nice to meet you." Elrohir said, offering his hand out.

Gabe looked at it questionably, and then after a moment of silent contemplation, he slapped it and then giggled, highly amused by the whole concept.

"I'm afraid he hasn't started talking quite yet." She said, smiling at him. "I think it is because he is frightfully shy."

"Well, I'm sure he will start talking soon." Elrohir stood up to his full height. "Well I now know all the names of your sons, but I have yet to learn the name of the lovely lady in front of me."

She blushed red, and said, "Of course, my name is Aurora."

Aurora. _A beautiful name._ Elrohir thought. _And it seems to fit her personality and looks perfectly._

"Well, my Lady Aurora." Elrohir said charmingly, taking her hand that wasn't holding Lee and kissing it gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you…and your family." He said after a pause. _Where is your husband I wonder?_ Elrohir thought. _Is he at work, or has he already passed on?_ It was then when Elrohir began to wonder why he was even thinking about such a thing.

"Momma, momma." Lee began tugging on his mothers arm. "Can Lord El-ro-hir stay and play with us?"

Aurora glanced up at Elrohir. "Well, you'll have to ask him yourself."

Lee turned to Elrohir and asked, in a perfect gentlemen's voice asked, "Would you care to stay and play with us this afternoon?"

Elrohir's smile faded slightly and he looked at Aurora. "I would, but your husband must worry where you are this afternoon, especially since you've been out all morning." This was Elrohir's attempt at finding out if she was married. (Not that he cared of course.)

"Our father has passed on." Elrohir identified as Louie, said. "He died a few years ago."

Elrohir's smile faded. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Aurora put Lee down. "Why don't you all go back to the blanket and the games ready? Dean, help Gabriel please."

"Yes mother." Dean took Gabe's hand and helped him toddle back to the blanket.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a sore subject." Elrohir apologized. "I didn't mean to."

"Nonsense, my Lord. They are getting used to having to tell people their father has died. And besides," she grinned at him. "Meeting a real live Elf has been the most exciting thing to ever happen in their short little lives."

Elrohir laughed. "All the same, I am sorry. And it's just Elrohir out here. I like to escape all the titles and formalities every now and then."

"Elrohir it is then."

They began walking towards the boys, talking as they went.

"How did he die?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"In the War. How else?" She replied bitterly. "So many men died that day, and he was just one of the many that did."

Elrohir put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She smiled in return. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, puzzled.

"You've been very kind to me, to us, even agreed to stay the afternoon, and you don't even know us. Not in the slightest."

"You seem like nice people, and besides." He gestured to Gabe's face. "Who wouldn't want to be around that face?"

Aurora laughed, and Elrohir smiled. She had a lovely laugh. He decided that he wanted to make her laugh again.

Lee suddenly ran up to Elrohir and poked him. "Tag! You're it!" He shouted gleefully.

"Not for long!" Elrohir called, running so that he was just behind him. He picked Lee up and tossed him effortless in the air. Behind him, he could hear Aurora laughing happily.

He smiled.

* * *

The afternoon continued with many laughs, giggles and the tossing of little boys into the air. And by the time they were all ready to go home, the sun was slowly sinking into the sky.

"I must thank you for the fun-filled day you have let us have." Aurora said as Elrohir helped her fold the blanket and the boys put the things they had brought with them in the basket. "But we must start walking back."

"Walking!" Elrohir cried indignantly. "I don't think so!"

"What do you mean?"

"You all will ride my horse."

"That is very kind of you Elrohir, but you only have one horse and there are five of us. Six counting you."

"I can walk mother." Dean spoke up. "And you can ride on the horse with Louie and Lee, their small enough, and then if Lord Elrohir would be so kind, he could carry Gabe, as he's half asleep already."

"That's a great idea, Dean." Elrohir said appraisingly. "Here you take the reins while I help your mother."

Dean gulped. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Within minutes they were on their way to the city, Dean confidently leading the horse, while Elrohir stood next to the horse, carrying a Gabe, who had his head, nestled underneath Elrohir's neck, while Aurora, Lee, and Louie, rode on the horse.

By now they had gotten to the fifth level of the city, which was where Aurora and her family lived, so Elrohir helped them off of the horse, handed Gabe to Aurora and then Lee to Dean, and after a tired good bye, and thank you from Aurora, they parted ways.

_So that's it. If any of you can tell. I'm kind a getting all of this from the Movie Finding Neverland. I liked it a lot and thought it would be good to tie it into a whole Lord of The Rings scenario. But I don't own any of it. Unless you count the names of the boys, and some of their personalities. So please leave a review. Thanks._

_Private Liz_


	2. He Spoke Your Name

Chapter 2

First Words

"No sweetie, don't touch that!"

Aurora quickly grabbed the small bottle that her two-year-old son was holding and put it on a higher shelf where he could not reach it.

He stared at her for another moment before walking over to his corner where some of his toys and picture books sat. She smiled and went back to crushing the herbs as she had been before.

People often told her that she should not allow Gabe to come with her to work whenever he didn't feel like staying with her in-laws for the day. There were days were he would just cry and scream when she was about to leave and wouldn't stop unless he went with her. It was not as though anyone in the Houses of Healing minded when she brought him with her. He was a very well behaved and stayed where she told him to until told otherwise. So that wasn't the problem. It seemed (to most everyone except her) that the problem was that if she allowed him to come with her whenever he needed or wanted, then he would either become too dependent on her, or disrupt everyone at wok.

She didn't think that either of those things were a problem. If Gabe were dependent on her then he would have to have more of her attention during the day and need her to help him do everything. This never happened. He literally sat in a corner and looked at his picture books or played with his small toys. As long as he was with her or knew where she was, then he was fine. And he never disturbed anyone, as he was always so quiet. Besides, Aurora thought, it wasn't anyone's business how she chose to raise her sons, and if they did care enough to gossip about it, then they could just stick their noses up their own-

"Aurora!"

Aurora looked up from the herbs that she had been mixing to see her friend and fellow healer, Adrienne, talking to her.

She smiled at the slightly older woman. "Hello Adrienne, I haven't seen you this morning. Where have you been?"

Adrienne was only a year or two older than Aurora. She was the daughter of a nobleman and had ended up marrying someone of her same status, unlike Aurora, who had married above her status. In any case, the two of them had been friends since they had met through their husbands, who had served in the guard together. Although Adrienne's husband was lucky enough to have survived Pelennor.

Adrienne was a short woman with dark hair, like all Gondorians. She had been healing since she first could walk, and had as much experience as a woman of 70 years, where as Adrienne was only nearly 30. (Aurora herself was almost 28) She was also slender and, Aurora thought in a jealous manner, she did not have the extra weight that bearing 4 sons brought. Not that Aurora was fat, or even that plump for that matter, but she wasn't as thin as Adrienne either.

"I was off helping her majesty. Seems she hasn't been feeling too well lately."

Aurora's face fell. "Oh, that's horrible, do you know what's the matter?

Adrienne shook her head. "No, I was just going to fetch Ana and talk to her about it. Then we'll probably go see the Queen again after she has lunch."

"Well," Aurora said, beginning to clean up so she and Gabe could go eat lunch, "Tell me how it turns out, alright? I must confess, I do adore the Queen as she is so kind, and it would be awful if something should happen to her."

Adrienne nodded. "Well, then I'll see you later." She gave a small wave to Gabe, who smiled shyly back, and walked out of the room.

"Alright Gabe," Aurora said, turning to put some herbs on a shelf. "I'll just finish up so we can-Gabe?" She had turned around to find that the room was empty and Gabe was no where in sight.

She listened hard for a moment and then heard a giggle outside the room down the hallway a ways. She sighed in frustration. Even her youngest was as mischievous as possible.

She walked out of the room and looked down the hall to see the ends of her youngest's clothing disappearing around the corner. She sighed again and began to walk quickly after him. After all, how far could one two-year-old get?

Now, she would have been correct in this assumption if she had known that it would have been hard for her to catch up. You see, because Aurora was so bent on catching up with her son, she had not been watching where she was going (and because there was so many things for the servants to do) she ran into people-several times. People who were carrying laundry, dishes, (that broke) trays of food, (that spilled) and other random items that one would not expect to be carried around in the palace of Minas Tirith. Thus, our young Gabriel was able to get far ahead of his mother and sneak into a room that would have made his mother cry in horror had she known where he went.

Aragorn knew that Arwen had not been feeling well. He had tried to make her rest and eat a quiet breakfast in their rooms instead of eating in the dinning hall. But, Arwen, not wanting to miss a second of time with her brothers, insisted she was fine and came to lunch anyway. To any old on looker, she looked fine. But to Aragorn, she looked tired. Really tired. He sighed softly; he would just have to speak with her later.

He looked up to find that Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir were all staring at him.

"Yes?" He said, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had been so lost in thought that he had not even paid attention to the conversation going on around him.

"I just asked if it would be possible that you could escape your duties for a day to go on a friendly hunting trip." Elladan said, glancing at his twin.

"Oh." Aragorn blinked and then grinned good-naturedly. "Well I suppose I could, but you would have to make sure that it is worth my while and not another trip where I get twice as more game than you do." He sighed dramatically and turned to Arwen. "It gets boring after a while, besting your brothers at hunting."

"I'm sure it does." Arwen said dryly.

Elladan had been about to reply when the doors of the dinning room slowly opened, creating a loud creaking noise. The four adults all looked at each other and then back at the door. They watched half-curious and half amused as small young looking boy slowly toddled through the door.

He suddenly looked up, no longer watching his feet to make sure that he didn't trip over them. His eyes widened, realizing that there were other people in the room and that he didn't know any of them.

"Gabe?" Elrohir said, immediately identifying the boy he had met only a few days ago.

"You know him?" Aragorn questioned.

"He was one of the boys from the family I spent the day with a few days ago, the one that I told you about."

Aragorn and Arwen nodded, Elladan merely looked back at the boy. "Well, you had better talk to him or something, he looks as though he will cry at any moment."

It was true. While Elrohir had been speaking Gabe's lower lip had begun to tremble and his eyes were welling up with unshed tears. Elrohir noticed this after his brother made the observation and quickly stood and walked over to where Gabe was and sat on his haunches in front of him.

Gabe's face split into a huge grin, realizing that he did know someone else in the room

"Ro'!" He cried happily and looked over at Aragorn, Arwen, and Elladan, grinning excitedly. "Ro'!"

Elrohir smiled and nodded. "Yes, Ro'." He picked Gabe up and walked back over to the table. "Gabe," He said carefully. "Do you know where Mommy is?"

Gabe seemed to think about it for a moment and then, fully understanding what "Ro'" was asking him, took on a look of a child who is about to scream. He turned wildly from where he sat in Elrohir's arms, looking around to see if he could find his mother.

He couldn't.

Gabe looked from Elrohir, to Aragorn, to Arwen, to Elladan, and then back to Elrohir. His lower lip trembled again and then he began to scream adn cry loudly, waving his arms through the air.

Almost immediately, Aurora herself bolted through the big wooden doors, looking around wildly. "Gabe!" She cried, running forward and taking him out of Elrohir's arms, barely noticing him. (Elrohir that is)

Gabe's wailing became softer as Aurora gently rocked him, whispering soothing words in his ear, assuring him that she was here and he would be all right.

Finally it seemed, Aurora noticed that her King and Queen and two of the most esteemed lords in Middle Earth were all watching her with amused smiles.

Her eyes widened. "My apologies, majesties, my lords. I must have turned my back for one second-"

"No need to apologize." Elrohir interrupted. "It is natural for a young boys to be curious. Especially about what's behind a big as door as that." Aragorn and his siblings nodded so he went on, "I think once he satisfied his curiosity, he realized he didn't know where he was or who he was with, he got scared and started to cry."

"Which caused me to find him quick enough." She smiled and nodded to them. She paused. "I thank you for understanding this...incident so well. But I will leave you all to your lunch." She gave the best bow she could while carrying Gabe. "Good day highness, your majesties, my lords."

"Good day." Aragorn replied.

Elrohir sat back down as Aurora walked away, regretting that he wouldn't be able to talk to her like he had been able to do a few days ago. Mostly because he didn't know when he was going to see or talk to her again. But just as she was about to open the door, Gabe began to struggle in her arms.

"Gabe? What do you want?" She asked him as he tried to slide through his arms. "Do you want down?" She put him down for a moment, to see what he would do.

As soon as his feet touched the floor, he ran (or a toddler's equivalent to running) over to Elrohir and began to tug at his tunic. "Ro'!"

Aurora hurried over and scooped her son up. "I'm sorry, he-" she stopped short. "Gabriel, what did you just say?"

"'Ro!" he repeated, grinning. "'Ro!"

"He spoke!" Aurora said excitedly. "He said something. He-" she blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just he's never said anything, even with his age, and- and-"

"There is no need to feel embarrassed." Arwen said, smiling. "A child's fist word should be celebrated."

"Yes, I suppose it should." Aurora said, while Gabe began to struggle again, reaching towards Elrohir. "I think he wants you to hold him."

"Oh, alright." Elrohir stood and took Gabe from Aurora's arms. Gabe smiled happily, content to sit there and began fiddling with the folds of Elrohir's tunic.

"The boys will be happy to know Gabe has started talking." Aurora continued, her face still shinning.

"You have other sons?" Elladan asked, feeling curious.

"Uh, yes. Three others." She said quietly. Some people thought it odd that she had four sons, most families had one or two children. She had four. Sons. That in itself was shocking, as it said something about her and her husband. (If you think about it)

"I would love to meet them sometime." Arwen said.

"Y-y-you would?" Aurora stuttered.

Arwen nodded, and even Elladan found himself nodding, curious about this woman who had seemed (to him) to capture his brothers attention so easily. From the first day when Elrohir had met Aurora and her boys, he had talked of them to Elladan every day. He felt like he had met them instead of Elrohir.

"Oh...well that's very...kind of you."

"So it's settled then. We will arrange a day for you and your sons to dine with us."

Aurora kept a smile on her face, but on the inside, her mouth was wide with horror. She was going to have to take her sons to the Palace of the White City and dine with the King and Queen of Gondor and the Kings brothers. She nearly collapsed with nervousness. It had started out as a nice quiet day. But Gabe had to sneak off and turn it into one of the most stressful days of her life.

She was so preoccupied with these thoughts that she didn't even realizes that her youngest sons first word was the abbreviated name for the Elf sitting next to her.

A/N: Sorry about the horrendously long wait. I promise I'll try to be quicker, but you know vacation and all that jazz. **Sigh.** Anyway. Time for the thank yous...

Psalm 136- Thanks for the review! I have to admit, a lot of this was on a whim and I'm not sure what's going to happen to our heroes, but I have some fun stuff planned.

Hyuuga Sakura- This probably wasn't a fast enough update but oh well, I know you'll just bug me for the next one.

T- Thanks!

Cierah- Thanks for the compliment. It was nice to see that one of my favorite authors reviewed another one of my twin stories. Cuz we all know the twins rock!

loveroflegolas- It's cool to know your story is unusual. Thanks for the review!

BURN THE R.U.M- Technically I don't have to do this, cuz I see you more often than not. But I will anyway. Too bad the second chapter took longer than the first. Anyway, thanks for the review!


	3. You Accepted Us

**Chapter 3**

"Luke, tuck your shirt in."

"Yes Mother."

"Dean, fetch me my shawl from the kitchen."

"Yes Mother."

"Lee, run a comb through your hair once more."

"Okay Mommy."

"And Gabe-" Aurora surveyed her youngest, who was sitting sucking on his fingers, with his hair mused up. "-You just, sit tight."

Gabe grinned back at her, and continued sucking on his fingers. He wondered why his mommy was dressing him and his brothers up. He didn't like his clothes very much, they were itchy and Mommy would get upset with him if he drooled on them too much.

After several sessions of combing hair, folding handkerchiefs, and Dean looking for their mother's shoes and finding them in the linen closet they were finally ready. Now the only thing they had to do was make it to the Citadel without somehow getting covered in mud.

* * *

Unfortunately, they did not succeed. Or at least, the boys (with the exception of Gabe) didn't. On their way up there (for they had to walk because they did not own a cart or a horse and Aurora refused to take charity from her in-laws) a cart drove past them, through a puddle, and sprayed them with mud. Except Aurora and Gabe didn't get sprayed because she had the good sense to jump away, pulling Gabe with her. She had tried to pull the rest of the boys with her, but it didn't work.

There wasn't enough time to go home though and change without the royals thinking that she had disrespected them and refused to come after she said she would. They had no choice but continue on and arrive muddy. She would rather them think she was a messy, ungroomed, widow who let her children run wild, then someone who would let a King and those of noble birth (mostly Elrohir came to mind) think that a little bit of mud on her children would prevent her from coming. From what she could tell, the King and Queen seemed like very wholesome, humble people and they wouldn't mind a little mud on her sons...would they?

In any case, they arrived perfectly on time, but covered in mud.

"I am terribly sorry for our appearance." Aurora apologized. "We had a small getting up here and-"

"Oh, pay it no mind." Arwen said hiding a small smile. s happen."

"I suppose we look quite comical." Aurora said, laughing a bit.

"What's this?" A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Elrohir standing in the doorway. "A few boys who had a run in with the famed Middle Earth mud man?" He asked, immediately going into his playful, childish, mode, sitting at eye level with the boys

"The mud man?" The boys looked towards Elrohir with that such innocence that only children could pocess. "Whose that?"

"Well-"

"Elrohir!" Another voice came from the doorway. "Trying to scare some of Gondor's young minds are we?"

"No," Elrohir said in a serious voice. "Just trying to make them more aware."

"Somehow I highly doubt that."

Seeing that it was Elladan, Aragorn beckoned him to come forward and sit with them.

Lee went up to Elladan and stood in front of him, his mouth wide open. He turned to look at Elrohir and then whipped his head back around again to look at Elladan.

"There's two of you!" He exclaimed.

"Lee!" Aurora scolded. "Don't be so rude!"

"But there is, Momma!" Lee cried, clearly both confused and excited by the concept. He hoped that more Elrohir meant more fun. "There are two El-ro-hir's! See?" He pointed and then carefully counted on his fingers. "One, two!"

Aurora opened her mouth to apologize to the twins, but Elrohir shook his head. With a grin on his face he went over to Lee and sat down at eye level with him.

"Although I am impressed at your counting skills Lee, I have to tell you something."

"What's that?" Lee ed his head to one side curiously.

"There's not two of me."

"There's not?"

Elrohir shook his head. "Nope. That's my brother, Elladan." Lee looked up at Elladan who gave him an amused grin in return

"Your brother?"

"That's right."

Lee pondered this for a moment. "But if he's your brother then how come you look exactly like him? Me and Luke are brothers, but we don't look the same."

"Well," Elrohir said slowly. "Elladan and I were born on the same day, at nearly the same time."

"So you have the same birthday?" Elrohir nodded. "You must get big parties then." He said, obviously impressed.

Elrohir and Elladan laughed. "I suppose you could say that we do."

"You have the same Mommy too?" Lee asked.

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

Elladan's smile faded and the light in Elrohir's eyes seemed to go out. Aurora, seeing that this was apparently a fragile subject said quietly, "Lee, I think that's enough questions."

"Okay Mommy."

They were all silent for a few more moments before a servant came in and told them that dinner was ready. Argorn told her thank you and they all went into the large dinning room to eat.

As soon as they got into the dinning room, Aurora apologized once more for the boys having mud on their clothes, as it was sure to ruin the cushions on the chairs. Elrohir told her not to worry, that cushions could be washed and that they should all sit down.

Dinner began well enough and things were going rather smoothly. It gave Aurora a lot of relief to see her boys behaving for once. It gave her one less thing to worry about.

They had been polite and Aurora was surprised to see that Elrohir talked to the boys and as far as she could see was actually interested in what they were saying. She honestly could not but help see how good he was with children, especially hers. Currently he was asking the boys if they had any pets.

"No," Dean said in a disappointed manner. "We want a dog, but mother won't let us get one."

"Why not?" Elrohir asked. "I should think that a dog is something every young boy should have." He paused and grinned as his twin. "Although our mother and father wouldn't let us get one."

"And for good reason." Arwen added. "Those two were the most troublesome little elflings you would ever meet." She told the boys.

"As are my boys." Aurora interjected. "A dog would just cause more than our house needs. That and your grandmother would have a heart attack if she found out."

Dean tried to stifle a giggle. "She would too."

Seeing the curious look she was getting from Elrohir, she elaborated. "My mother in-law is very...structured and believes whole-heartedly in behaving properly as is expected of you." She paused. "She finds my boys to be rather ...unbehaved and that I should press rules upon them more often."

"I don't see how she could think that." Elrohir said. "You all are behaving quite nicely after having to sit in those chairs for so long."

"I agree." Arwen said. "Aurora, do you mind if I have someone help them change into some other clothes? Their muddy ones must be getting uncomfortable."

"I would greatly appreciate that, your Majesty. " Aurora said thankfully as Arwen called for a servant to take the boys (minus Gabe, who was not muddy) into another room to change.

"We'll be right back, Mommy." Lee said, as if she didn't know.

"Alright sweetie." Aurora smiled fondly at her sons as they walked out the room.

"Thank you very much for loaning us the clothes." Luke said politely for all four boys before he left.

"You're welcome." Arwen replied.

"What does your husband say?" Aragorn continued the conversation they had been having. It probably wasn't any of his business, but he had to admit he was curious.

"Oh, he passed away about two years ago." Aurora looked down.

"In the war?" Arwen asked quietly.

"Yes." Aurora could already feel a familiar ache in her heart that appeared every time she though about the day he had died. She looked up with a shaky smile and Elrohir could see the pain in her eyes. "It seems like it was just yesterday."

_Note-_

_(A) I am so so so so so so so sorry about not updating in like forever but I had a huge writer's block and now I think I'm back on track so hopefully the updates will come more frequently._

_(B) Okay, I was really gonna put a flashback here, but it was going to make it entirely too long so I'll juts through it in next time and it made for a nice, but not really dramatic or anything kind of cliff-hanger type delio._

_So! Leave a review and writing the next chapter will be all the easier having your thoughts and comments behind it._


	4. You listened to Me

_Italics is the past, non-italics is the present day and italics in bold is a song_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: You listened to Me

_The first thing that Gabriel felt was pain. The second was a burning feeling around his abdomen. The third was panic. Where was he? What happened? Why were people talking so loudly? Why was there so much noise? All the noise was making his head hurt._

"_Gabriel!"_

_He strained his eyes to focus on his wife. He cracked his lips in an attempt to smile. He was so thirsty. "Aur-"_

"_Shhh." He could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm right here. Don't worry."_

"_The boys-"_

"_Are fine." She kneeled next to him._

"_I feel like I'm on fire." He whispered, to himself more than anything._

"_It's your wound." Aurora said, surprising herself with the strength in her tone. "You-you were sliced by an Orc's sword, and you were bleeding badly." She brushed the hair out of his eyes. "But they stitched you up and you'll be okay." She smiled shakily. "They're going to help us get you home, where you can be with the boys."_

_Gabriel smiled painfully. "My boys…"_

_Aurora stroked his forehead and then kissed his dry lips softly. "Yes, your boys_."

Aurora looked up from her plate directly into Elrohir's eyes. "We were lucky that soldier saw that he was still alive."

Aragorn nodded and said softly. "I know Hayeth and he's a good soldier. We are lucky to have him in the guard."

"In the end though," Aurora replied, her voice barely above a whisper, "It didn't matter."

"_DADDY!" Luke cried, running to the door to hug his father's legs. "I'm so glad to see you!"_

"_Luke, let go please, Daddy has to walk to our bedroom and he's very tired."_

"_Not that tired." Gabriel contradicted quickly, shooting his wife a look._

_The two slowly walked to the bedroom, leaving the boys playing in the living room. Aurora helped Gabriel lie down on the bed and then walked around the bed to lie down next to him._

_**We'll do it all**_

_**Everything**_

_**On our own**_

_**We don't need**_

_**Anything **_

_**Or Anyone**_

"_You can't pretend, Gabriel." Aurora said, watching his closed eyes carefully and the slow and steady rise of his chest. "Not about this."_

"_I'm not."_

"_You can't pretend you're not in pain when you are. You can't pretend everything's okay when it's not."_

"_Who says things aren't okay?" _

_Aurora gave him a look. He grinned sheepishly back. "Alright, I understand. No pretending." His face contorted in a sudden bout of pain. He looked over at her. _

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

"_Will you just stay with me for a bit?"_

_Aurora smiled. "Forever." _

_But the smile faded as Gabriel began to cough franticly, his hand immediately covering his mouth and what came out of it. The coughs stopped and left Gabriel gasping for gulps of air. He smiled in a strained sort of way._

"_See? I'm alright."_

_Aurora nodded shakily. "Of course."_

* * *

"It wasn't bad at first." Aurora said softly, not realizing that Aragorn and Arwen had already quietly left the room, leaving her and Elrohir alone. "He'd cough a little here, and little there. But for the most part he was alright."

Elrohir nodded, deciding it was better just to let Aurora talk things out, rather than Elrohir interjecting sentiments of sympathy every other sentence.

"It was once he tried to go back to his guard duties. He worked too much, too soon and it made him sick again."

"_DADDY!" Luke yelled as he always did whenever his father came home. "I missed you today!"_

"_You did?" Aurora did not miss the slight sign of strain that passed over Gabriel's face when his picked up his youngest. "What did you do today?"_

"_Me and Grandpa played Orcs and soldiers. I got to be you, and Grandpa was an Orc." He paused for effect. "I won." He continued as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Of course." Gabriel replied as he put Luke down and walked in the direction of he and Aurora's room, reminding himself how lucky he was that they had decided to let him work days so he could be with his family in the evening. Probably because he was still partly injured._

_Back in the kitchen Aurora said, "Lea can you do me a favor and get that big blue bowl from the cupboard?"_

"_Yes mamma."_

_Aurora paused in her cooking as she heard Gabriel cough violently from the other room. She dropped what she was doing and walked quickly to the other room._

"_Gabriel?" She walked into the room to see Gabriel leaning heavily against the wall, still coughing violently. "Gabriel?" She said with a bit more panic in her voice. "Are you alright?" _

_He nodded, waving her away with one hand, but still kept coughing._

"_Should I send for the healer? Gabriel!" He dropped to his knees. "Is that blood? Gabriel!" _

"_Momma?" _

_She turned to see Dean standing in the doorway, his brothers behind him a few feet._

"_Dean," Aurora said quickly, the sound of her husbands sickening coughs echoing behind her. "Dean honey," She put both hands on his cheeks and looked straight into his eyes. "I need you to run next door, and get your Grandfather. Do you understand me?" Dean nodded, taking a deep breath. "Alright go!"_

_**I don't quite know**_

_**How to say**_

_**How I feel**_

_**Those three words**_

_**Are said too much**_

_**They're not enough**_

"_Aurora, he's tired, and sick." Thandir, the head healer in Minas Tirith, said to Aurora softly, so they boys sitting behind her would not here. "It seems he's been coughing up blood for a while now, did he not say anything to you?"_

_Aurora swallowed. "No, he hasn't." She said in a broken tone._

"_He must have hidden it well for you not to notice." He continued. "I know you are very observant."_

_Aurora only nodded. "How bad is it?"_

_Thandir looked at her. "Do you really need me to tell you?" he said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I think you know."_

_Aurora nodded. "I'd like to go see him, could you watch the boys for a few moments?"_

_Thandir nodded. "Of course."_

_Aurora walked into the room and closed the door behind her quietly. She turned to face her husband who looked at her guiltily._

"_How could you?" She said, a tear sliding down her cheek. "How could you hide this from me?"_

"_Aurora, I-"_

"_No." She said vehemently. "Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you let us, let me, help you? We could have given you medicine to help! Now you might-" Aurora's voice broke and she stopped. "Why?"_

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the worlds_**

_**Forget what we're told**_

_**Before we get too old**_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

"_I didn't want to worry the boys, or you."_

"_The boys need a father!" Aurora cried. "But they may not have one because you-" She stopped, knowing that she didn't have to finish that sentence. _

"_I love you." He whispered._

_Aurora's eyes filled with tears and she walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "I love you too Gabe, but-"_

_He held up a finger to silence her. "No buts."_

"_Oh Gabe!" Aurora cried, leaning over to hug him, letting the tears fall and soak his shirt with salt._

_**Lets waste time**_

_**Chasing cars**_

_**Around our heads**_

_**I need your grace**_

_**To read my need **_

_**To find my own**_

_Coughing could be surprisingly loud when there was silence in the house. (which was no where near normal in Aurora's) And to anyone who listened to it as closely as Aurora did, it was as if they themselves where being hurt each time a cough sounded._

"_Momma are you okay?"_

_Aurora looked down to see Luke tugging at her skirt, looking up at her with those big blue eyes that belonged to his father. She turned her head for a moment to wipe a stray tear from her eye. When she turned back to Luke all she saw was concern in those big blue eyes. She dropped to her knees and hugged him tightly._

"_I am just fine, Luke. And I love you so much."_

_Luke wrapped his tiny arms around his mother. "I love you too."_

"_Why don't you go play with Lea before he gets himself in trouble?" Aurora smiled as Luke nodded solemnly and went off to watch his younger brother._

_Aurora stood up and walked into the bedroom where Gabriel was lying down, a white that was now tinted with red handkerchief in one hand, and now Aurora's hand in the other. His hand tightened around hers. She squeezed back gently._

"_I'm right here." She said._

"_I know." He paused. "Where are the boys?" Aurora smiled. Her husband's first concern was always 'his boys' no matter what else was going on. _

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

_**Forget what we're told **_

_**Before we get too old**_

**_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_**

_She lay down gently next to him, stroking his head and whispering to him softly. That was all he needed sometimes he said. Just a little comfort from the people he loved and all the pain went away. Aurora did understand how that really could help, but he said it did, so all she could do was help ease the pain._

_**All that I am**_

_**All that I ever was**_

**_Is here in your perfect eyes_**

_**They're all I can see**_

* * *

"He was dying."

Elrohir had moved to sit next to her by now, and was listening with rapt attention, soaking in every word. He had a pained look on his face, remembering the loss of his own mother to the sea.

"The coughs were consuming him." Aurora continued, seeming to be in her own little world of remembrance. "Bit by bit. Piece by piece." She looked up at him. "He refused to be placed in the Houses of Healing at first. He said that it would only make things harder for the boys." She laughed softly. "He only ever thought about his boys. Never about what might actually help him get better. Eventually he allowed himself to be put in the Houses of Healing."

_**

* * *

I don't know where**_

_**Confused about how as well**_

_**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**_

"_There we go." Aurora said, carefully spooning the broth into Gabriel's mouth. "Nice and hot. Sure to make you're throat feel better."_

"_Aurora…"_

_It was the first thing Gabriel had said in ages without coughing or being in pain. Aurora immediately put the broth down._

"_Aurora…" Gabriel said, his voice strangely breathy. "I love you…"_

_Aurora felt a tear slide down her cheek and she climbed into the bed next to him and laid down gently next to him._

"_I love you too." She whispered, her voice shaking. _

"_Tell the boys…" He took a deep breath. "…that I love them so much…"_

"_I will Gabriel." She nodded, "I will."_

_Suddenly a burst of wind swept through the room, blowing against everything and making the room chilly. Aurora got up and walked to the window to shut it. She stood there for a few moments, thinking. But she realized that it was suddenly very quiet in the room. _

_She turned slowly, knowing in her heart that he was gone, and had been taken from her. She let a dry sob out and began to cry. He was gone. She let the tears fall as she laid back down next to him, clutching his once breathing body tightly, letting herself grieve the life ahead she had to live without him._

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

* * *

"I miss him so much." Aurora said to Elorhir. "I wish he was still here. The boys need him so much." She sniffed and wiped her nose. "Especially Luke, he really misses him and hasn't been the same since he died."

"I noticed that he seemed a bit…" Elrohir searched for the right word. "…distant."

"And I didn't even know that I was going to have Gabe until after Gabriel died." Aurora said. "That's how I decided to name him. After his father."

They heard a noise from behind the doors, no doubt the boys coming back in newer and cleaner clothing. Aurora wiped her face quickly. "Better put a happy face on right? Pretend everything's alright."

"I thought you couldn't pretend." Elrohir said quietly.

Aurora looked up at him, and all Elrohir saw was a great sadness and pain. A sadness and pain that he knew he had felt before. He suddenly realized that he was growing attatched to this woman and in turn her children.

"Sometimes," she said softly. "You have to pretend."

* * *

_Sorry about the enormously long wait. I've been really busy, but I've tried to make up for it by writing an extra long chapter. (for me at least) The song I used was "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol and I do not own that or Lord of the Rings._

_Thanks for reading, please review!_


End file.
